Talk:Seddie/@comment-3092491-20101003233549/@comment-3092491-20101004214739
Sorry for the mini-essay. I'm an opinionated person :p Hey,hey, hey. I knew when I posted that almost everyone was going to disagree with me. But that's my opinion. And I'd just like to make it clear how much I love Jennette and the character she portrays on iCarly. She's definitely one of the most amazing young actresses I've ever seen (if not the best). She delivers lines perfectly, has brilliant comic timing, great expressions, makes everything seem so natural and she IS really attractive (so as you can see, I have at total girl-crush on her). BUT I think in iSam's mom not only is Jane not that great an actress anyway, she was horrible in that episode. There was nothing special to be said about her character or they way she portrayed her. I think it was a big mistake to show Sam's mom at all. It was one of the great on-running jokes where you never saw her and it was all the funnier being left to the imagination. Jane and Jennette had zero chemistry in their scenes. Half the jokes weren't that funny and even the ones that were got killed by the delivery they were given. Every line from Jennette and Jane felt stale and awkward. Not to mention Carly's "break-down" in the end was hard to watch it was so ridiculous. The only possible funny thing about iSam's mom was the subplot with Freddie which wasn't the greatest. And you wanna talk about dark humor? That thief, the "Shadow Hammer", has violent tendencies and is after Freddie. Without a second thought they switch the apartment numbers with someone elses. At the end we see him going off looking for the right apartment. We're supposed to assume he went off and beat the chiz out of (or worse!) some innocent people? I doubt he'd stop to check to see if he had the right person given his "violent tendencies" and criminal record. Dark humor is a big part of iCarly. It's always been there even if not part of the main plot, tons of throw away lines have been really twisted or suggestive in various ways. (not to mention how full of violent humor the show is.) It's WHY the show is so great. It doesn't shy away or treat kids like idiots. At any rate Nick has always been more geared towards teenagers than real little kids who some people don't think should hear those kinds of jokes. People here have a problem with the joke about the squirrels? Seriously? The show is about teens for teens. That's the kinds of jokes it should have. Lest we mention how since it's very conception this show has had virtually no morals. Carly, Sam and Freddie do various degrees of horrible things and pretty much always get away with. Now it just comes down to my personal opinion that iSPT WAS actually very funny and well-written. And also my opinion that things like child labor should be turned into jokes if they're done right. I think iSPT did it right. It made it light and not overtly offensive. It was funny. A teenage girl taking a bunch of 4th graders to work for her and the situation being a mockery of child labor at the turn of the century is a concept that makes me laugh. It's certainly not the most twisted thing iCarly has done or said. And to the Seddie. I thought throughout the whole episode Sam and Freddie's relationship seemed just as it's always been since they started to mellow out and get closer. Seddie is hardly dead.